Autobots
Autobots (オートボット, Ōtobotto) are one of the primary factions in the Transformer Titans. They usually find themselves defending the AllSpark, their own race and other species against the Decepticons and upholding justice and freedom throughout the galaxy. A generally heroic, honorable group, they tend to be dedicated to peace, and feel a need to protect other races from the Decepticons. As a result, they are usually Transformers who change into non-combat oriented alternate modes such as domestic vehicles, cars, trucks, or rescue vehicles. This is not always the case, however, as their ranks certainly contain ne'er-do-wells, malcontents, and unsavory types, and the necessities of war have led many to adopt more combat-oriented alternate forms. While the Autobots have usually found themselves outnumbered by the Decepticons, the Autobots have always had home-field advantage, having not only the humans' military support, but also having more places on Earth to fall back on, while the Decepticons are entirely unwelcome on Earth. Key concepts that repeat throughout most continuities are the use of the name Prime (or a variation thereof) to denote Autobot leadership, and the existence of an artifact of great life-giving power, usually referred to as a "Matrix", traditionally held by their leader. The collective noun for Autobots is an "exaltation". Their maiship known as an Autobot starship called The Ark. Iacon is also an Autobot-controlled city-state at the north pole of Cybertron. Iacon often is the planet's capital. "Few beings think of themselves as evil. Many justify their actions as good, even if they are not. But if you believe the 'good guys' would not harm any life-form, then you may consider me a member of that team." :—Gears, "Switching Gears". Generation 1 / Beast Era Comics continuity Generation 1 comics History Synopsis Cartoon continuity History The Autobots originated as a line of non-living consumer goods robots, created by the Quintessons alongside the military hardware robots that would become the Decepticons. Developing sentience and emotion, the robots turned on their alien masters, though the Quintessons' gargantuan Dark Guardian robots made victory an unlikely prospect. A major tipping point occurred when the rebel leader A-3 used his Coda Remote, hidden within his slave brand, to deactivate the Dark Guardians, striking a major blow against the Quintessons and forever transforming the brand into a mark of autonomy that eventually became the Autobots' faction insignia. At some point in these early days, the Autobots somehow gained possession of the mysterious Matrix of Leadership, which was carried by each successive leader of their race, and became a repository for their consciousness upon their passing. During the early days of Quintesson rule, it was carried by Primon, who was succeeded by the first robot to challenge the Quintessons, Prima, followed by the leader during the rebellion, Prime Nova. After the Quintessons were successfully forced from Cybertron, a period of peace descended during which the Autobots—as they now called themselves—began building a civilization, but the warlike Decepticons soon declared war on them, claiming the lives of leaders Guardian Prime and Sentinel Prime. Outmatched by their enemies, many Autobots fled Cybertron, seeking to start new lives free of conflict elsewhere in the universe, settling on planets such as Paradron. Outmached in strength and firepower, the Autobots turned instead to stealth, inventing the art of transformation. Using this power, Autobot leader Zeta Prime defeated the Decepticons' leader, and ended the war. Peace settled over Cybertron and what became known as the Golden Age began, but around nine million years ago, the Decepticons struck back, now under the command of Megatron. Megatron slew Zeta Prime, who passed stewardship of the Matrix to A-3—now Alpha Trion—who was busy working on a means of rebuilding the Autobots so they would be able to fight the Decepticons on equal footing. When a wounded young robot named Orion Pax was brought to Alpha Trion, Trion repaired him using the process, rebuilding him as Optimus Prime and giving him the Matrix that he might serve as the leader of the first of a new breed of war-ready Autobot. Under Prime's leadership, the protracted warfare ran for five million years, draining Cybertron dry of energy and forcing the Transformers to seek new power sources on other planets. Optimus Prime's best and brightest departed on this quest aboard a spacecraft, but were pursued by a Decepticon Warship and attacked by Megatron's elite, leading all involved to a crash-land on prehistoric Earth, entombed in stasis for four million years. Synopsis Known Autobots *Alpha Trion *Primes **Guardian Prime **Sentinel Prime **Zeta Prime **Orion Pax/Optimus Prime **Hot Rod/Rodimus Prime *Brawn *Outback *Bluestreak *Bumblebee/Goldbug *Cliffjumper *Gears *Swerve *Hound *Huffer *Ironhide *Jazz *Mirage *Prowl *Ratchet *Sideswipe *Sunstreaker *Trailbreaker *Wheeljack *Windcharger *Tailgate *Hauler *Jetfire *Jetstorm *Beachcomber *Cosmos *Powerglide *Seaspray *Warpath *Wheelie *Grapple *Hoist *Inferno *Red Alert *Hot Shot *Skids *Smokescreen *Tracks *Perceptor *Omega Supreme *Pipes *Blaster **Steeljaw **Ramhorn **Eject **Rewind *Elita One *Chromia *Firestar *Greenlight *Lancer *Moonracer *Dinobots **Grimlock **Slug **Sludge **Swoop **Snarl **Scorn **Slash **Saline **Salvo **Sauron **Scald **Scalp **Schematic **Scimitar **Scoff **Scorch **Scrape **Scratch **Screech **Scrum **Scud **Scupper **Scythe **Skewer **Shackle **Shade **Shatter **Shear **Shiver **Shred **Shriek **Shunt **Singe **Savage **Sinus **Skim **Skulk **Skyve **Slab **Slam **Slap **Slather **Slaughter **Slayer **Slice **Slobber **Sickle **Smack **Smash **Smelt **Smirk **Smite **Smolder **Smother **Snag **Snipe **Snort **Snuff **Sortie **Spear **Spike **Spine **Spiral **Splice **Spoiler **Spoor **Squall **Squawk **Stagnant **Stalker **Stash **Stifle **Stigma **Stomp **Storm **Strife **Striker **Strobe **Sulphur **Sump **Sunder **Suplex **Sweeper **Swipe **Synchro **Syntax *Wreckers **Ultra Magnus **Hyperion **Crest **Springer **Arcee **Broadside **Roadbuster **Pyro **Sandstorm **Impactor **Rack'n'Ruin **Topspin **Twin Twist **Bulkhead **Inferno **Devcon **Whirl **Guzzle **Piston **Rotorstorm **Valve **Scoop **Leadfoot *Lightning Strike Coalition Force *Aerialbots **Silverbolt **Air Raid **Skydive **Fireflight **Slingshot ***Superion *Protectobots **Hot Spot **Streetwise **Groove **Blades **First Aid **Defensor *Cybertron Elite Guard **Tap-Out **Dion **Ironfist *Kup *Blurr *Wreck-Gar *Wheelie *Sky Lynx *Metroplex *Cerebros *Brainstorm *Chromedome *Highbrow *Hardhead *Pointblank *Sureshot *Crosshairs *Fortress Maximus *Fastlane *Cloudraker *Punch/Counterpunch *Technobots **Scattershot **Afterburner **Nosecone **Lightspeed **Strafe ***Computron *Throttlebots **Chase **Freeway **Rollbar **Searchlight **Wideload SD Transformer Titans Physiology History Synopsis Known Autobots *Optimus Prime Robot Heroes Physiology History Synopsis Known Autobots *Optimus Prime Robots in Disguise series History Soon enough, Cybertron became deserted, with Autobot forces stretched thin across the universe. Synopsis With the death of Cliffjumper, Optimus only had four Autobots with him on Earth, though he would later be joined on Earth with the rogue member Wheeljack, and Smokescreen, as well as the arrivals of other but new Autobot survivors. List of Autobots *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Arcee *Wreckers **Ultra Magnus **Wheeljack **Fisitron **Front-Line **Hot Shot **Impactor (offline) **Kup **Miko Nakadai **Monsoon **Moonracer **Pyro (offline) **Roadbuster (offline) **Ripraw **Rotorstorm (offline) **Ruination (the combined form of five Wreckers) **Seaspray (offline) **Showdown **Springer **Topspin **Twintwist **Whirl *Dinobots **Grimlock *Alpha Trion *Anomaly *Cameo *Catapult *Cliffjumper *Doubletake *Ironhide *Macro *Meltdown *Monsoon *Outsider *Overclock *Sideswipe *Strongarm *Prowl *Fixit *Jazz *Drift **Ramzer **Panzer *Smokescreen *Sparkscape *Swagger *Tailgate *Triage *Hound *Chromia *Pitstop *Bombast *Clear-Cut *Flood *Stiletto *Autotroopers Michael Bay series History The Autobots (autonomous robotic organisms) are the second Cybertronian civilization, being the descendants of the early workers who served the Dynasty of Primes. Following the outbreak of the war, the Autobots became the Transformers who rallied around Optimus, the last of the Primes, to prevent Protector Megatron from claiming the AllSpark. They were formed mostly from the Science Division, the Security Force, and what few members of the Defense Force rejected Megatron's violent ambitions. Although they fought valiantly, the Decepticons were more warlike, and they began to gain ground. In a move to prevent the Decepticons from acquiring the AllSpark, Prime sent it hurtling into deep space. Megatron followed, and disappeared. The Autobots then scattered among the universe, searching for the AllSpark. Following some twelve thousand years of searching, the Autobots encountered a stranded human vessel in space. Known as Ghost 1, the creatures aboard, named humans, revealed that they had developed the ship based on studies from Megatron. Recognizing that Megatron would destroy their world if he came back online, Optimus tried to send them back to Earth, but they sacrificed their lives to save Optimus from Starscream. Already suspecting that the AllSpark was on their homeworld, the Autobots made efforts to find Earth. Synopsis List of Autobots *Alpha Trion *Dynasty of Primes **Sentinel Prime **Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Jazz *Ratchet *Ironhide *Bulkhead *Arcee *Mudflap *Skids *Sideswipe *Aerialbots **Breakaway **Air Raid **Silverbolt *Jetfire *Wheelie *Brains *Jolt *Stratosphere *Warpath *Mirage *Wheeljack *Evac *Wreckers **Leadfoot **Roadbuster **Topspin *Hound *Drift *Crosshairs *Dinobots **Grimlock **Scorn **Swoop **Slash **Snarl **Sludge **Slug Unicron Trilogy Comic continuity Armada Energon Cybertron Known Autobots *Optimus Prime *Blurr *Hot Shot *Jetfire *Overload *Red Alert *Scavenger *Side Swipe *Smokescreen/Hoist *Inferno/Roadblock *Ironhide *Armorhide *Wing Saber *Omega Supreme *Overhaul/Leobreaker *Scattorshot *Team Rodimus *Rodimus Prime *Mirage *Landmine *Team Springer *Springer *Cliffjumper *Wheeljack *Omnicons *Arcee *Signal Flare *Skyblast *Strongarm *Aerialbots **Superion Maximus **Storm Jet **Skydive **Fireflight **Air Raid **Slingshot Others *Padlock *Autobot nurses *Rhyming Omnicon fanboys *Speed Planet Native *Override Prime *Crackdown *Clocker *Jungle Planet Native *Silverfang *Backstop *Earth Native *Evac Prime *Crosswise *Giant Planet Native *Metroplex Prime *Quickmix *Others *Vector Prime *Jetstorm Animated The Autobots in the Animated continuity won the Great War with the Decepticons because of three things: the Autobot-exclusive space bridge technology, Project Omega, and by sending the AllSpark into space to keep the Decepticons from getting it. Since then Cybertron has known peace under the rule of the Autobot High Council, headed by a Magnus, in this case Ultra Magnus. Magnus heads the military portion of the planet's defense force, the Cybertron Elite Guard, which is based at Fortress Maximus (Alpha Trion is in charge of the civilian guards, which may include the Cyber-Ninja Corps). Prime is a subordinate rank answerable to the Magnus, and Optimus, Sentinel, Rodimus and Longarm have been promoted to this rank. A lower officer is known as a Minor. The High Council, Cybertron Intelligence and the Ministry of Science are based at the Metroplex. History Synopsis List of Autobots *Team Prime **Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Bulkhead *Ratchet *Prowl *Sari Sumdac (revealed to be techno-organic) *Alpha Trion *Elita-1 (before becoming the techno-organic Decepticon, Blackarachnia) *Wasp (Framed as a traitor by Shockwave) *Wreck-Gar *Dinobots **Grimlock **Snarl **Swoop *Omega Sentinels **Omega Supreme **Alpha Supreme **Beta Supreme **Gamma Supreme **Delta Supreme **Epsilon Supreme **Zeta Supreme **Eta Supreme **Theta Supreme **Iota Supreme **Kappa Supreme **Sigma Supreme *Cybertron Elite Guard **Powered Convoy (killed by Megatron) **Ultra Magnus **Jazz **Sentinel Prime **Blurr **Safeguard ***Jetfire ***Jetstorm **Warpath **Kup *Cybertron Intelligence **Longarm Prime (revealed to be the Decepticon spy, Shockwave) **Highbrow (Killed by Shockwave) **Arcee **Cliffjumper *Team Athenia **Rodimus Prime **Hot Shot **Red Alert **Ironhide **Brawn *Ministry of Science **Mainframe **Perceptor **Wheeljack *Cyber-Ninja Corps **Yoketron *Cybertron Police Defense Command **Cheetor **Sideswipe **Depth Charge **Stungun **Autotroopers *Air Raid *Rattletrap *Crumplezone *Ransack *Longarm *Powerglide *Tracks *Inferno *Huffer *Pipes *Primal Major *Big Bang Prime *Longrack Major *Silverbolt Major *Scattershot Major *Impactor Major *Hot Spot Major *Railspike Major *Wedge Major *Override Prime *Autosanrin *Afterburn *Backstreet *Beachcomber *Big Bang Prime *Blaster Aligned History "Autobot", a contraction of "autonomous robot", was an old philosopical phrase Optimus found on the DataNet and one that he suggested to his friend Megatronnus to be the name of their movement to abolish the caste system. At their hearing with the High Council, Optimus used the term over and over again to remind his enthusiastic followers of the freedom they sought. He implored the Council choose a new Prime, so Halogen chose Optimus as the new Prime, tearing Optimus and Megatronus' movement in two. In the war with Megatron's Decepticons, the Autobots only held fifteen percent of Cybertron, including Iacon and Kalis. The Autobots left Cybertron on the Ark, transported by the space bridge to the Milky Way. Ultra Magnus' Wreckers, Jetfire, Omega Supreme and Alpha Trion remained on the planet. Synopsis List of Autobots *Primes **Zeta Prime **Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Bulkhead *Ironhide *Ratchet *Prowl *Sideswipe *Arcee *Jazz *Cliffjumper *Warpath *Perceptor *Autobot rookie *Blaster **Eject **Ramhorn **Rewind **Steeljaw **Sunder *Bluestreak *Broadside *Falcatron *Hound *Kup *Scattershot *Revo *Rodimus *Torque *Wheeljack *Guardians **Metroplex **Omega Supreme *Cybertron Council **Alpha Trion **Council leader *Wreckers **Ultra Magnus **Springer **Impactor **Topspin **Twintwist **Roadbuster **Whirl ***Ruination *Aerialbots **Silverbolt **Air Raid **Fireflight **Jetfire **Jetstorm *Protectobots **Defensor *Lightning Strike Coalition Force/Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Slug **Snarl **Sludge Notes & Trivia Category:Factions Category:G1 Factions Category:SD Factions Category:BW Factions Category:Robot Heroes Factions Category:Robots in Disguise Factions Category:Michael Bay Factions Category:Unicron Trilogy Factions Category:Animated Factions Category:Aligned Factions Category:Autobots Category:G1 Autobots Category:SD Autobots Category:Robot Heroes Autobots Category:Robots in Disguise Autobots Category:Michael Bay Autobots Category:Unicron Trilogy Autobots Category:Animated Autobots Category:Aligned Autobots Category:Heroes Category:G1 Heroes Category:SD Heroes Category:Robot Heroes Heroes Category:Robots in Disguise Heroes Category:Michael Bay Heroes Category:Unicron Trilogy Heroes Category:Animated Heroes Category:Aligned Heroes